Fighting Words
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: In a fake fight, Logan says some things he doesn't think about. Quogan.


Disclaimer: If I owned Zoey101, Quogan wouldn't exist. It'd be Dagan. I'm sorry, but I still love the idea of Dana/Logan.

* * *

Logan walked along PCA, a huge smile on his face. It was the one week anniversary of him and Quinn and boy, did he have a present. Not even pricey, either. Got it at a Flea Market - $5! _Quinn gonna love this!_

"Logan Reese!" A smile crossed his face and he turned around to see Quinn - beautiful, smart, wonderful Quinn Pensky - stomping towards him, like she always did when they met in public.

"Quinn Pensky, to what do I owe this horrible un-honor?"

"That's not even a word, you idiot." She retorted.

"Well.." Logan clenched his hands, resisting the urge to just grab Quinn and shove his tongue down her throat. "At least I'm good-looking."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Quinn gave a confused look.

"It has to do with everything!"

"What job can you get with looks?"

"Modeling, Acting, Producing - "

"You have to be smart for all that."

"Well..." Logan noticed a crowd of students - Lola, Zoey, Michael, James - and he looked to them for something to say. And suddenly, he became Logan Reese - cold-hearted, idiotic jerk. "At least I can get somebody! At least I'm not stuck up in some lab, working at stupid, worthless junk that will never -" Logan stopped, mouth meeting brain.

"I see." She whispered. Her lips curled in, bitten.

"Quinn, I..." He began, but he couldn't say more as Quinn bolted away. "Quinn!" The strong, muscled bodies of James and Michael blocked his path, framed by Lola and Zoey. "Guys, look, I have to apologize to Quinn."

"Logan, that was low. Some of Quinn's experiments actually work." Lola snapped.

"Yea, I know. I was stupid and mean; can you yell at me later? I really have to say I'm sorry."

His bones tensed when James and Michael cracked their knuckles.

Quinn was now just breathing shakily. She didn't want to cry for the actor's son. She just wanted to be numb, just numb.

"Quinn?" Looking up, she couldn't help a gasp. There stood Logan, both eyes sporting purple rims - along with other bruises. "Can I talk to you?"

Quinn gulped, challenging her voice. "Only if you're not gonna be a jerk."

"I deserve that." Logan sat, giving Quinn her space. "Quinn, I'm sorry, for what I said. I didn't mean it...for the most part."

"You mean the 'at least I can get somebody' part?" She snapped.

"No! No, no no! I totally didn't mean that!" Quinn threw a look. "The only part I meant was the 'good-looking' part." He tried a smirk, failing. "Look, Quinn, every guy at PCA would be lucky to have you. You deserve better, not me. With me, you have to sneak around and you have to fight and...I hate that. So...back there...I wasn't thinking. I just...was Logan. The Logan that you changed."

Quinn laughed dryly. "Apparently I didn't do I good job."

"Yes you did!" Logan scooted over to her. "You did a great job! If it wasn't for you, Zoey and the others wouldn't even speak to me!" Quinn still wouldn't meet his gaze. "Quinn, I love you."

Quinn finally looked up and smiled, truly. "Aww! I love you, too!" She jumped on him, arms around his neck. Logan sighed, wrapping around her waist.

"Hey Quinn, do you remember what today is?"

"Hmm?" Quinn turned so she sat in his lap, her head in the crook of Logan's neck. "Oh! Our anniversary!"

Logan nodded, taking out his present from his pocket and handing it to her.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Lo-"

"It's NOT an engagement ring, Smartie."

Quinn smiled. Taking it, she stared at it in her shaky hands. "You're suppose to open it." Quinn stuck out her tongue, opening the box. Logan held her closer. "It's a promise ring."

Quinn smiled brightly, taking out the thin, gold band and sliding it on her finger. "Logan, it's beautiful." Logan smiled back, watching the light catch the rainbow-jewel in the sunlight. "I thought we agreed no expensive gifts."

"5 bucks is expensive?" Logan joked.

"Where'd you get it for $5?"

"I have connections."

Quinn laughed, hugging Logan tightly. "OW! Hurt her! Badly!" Quinn jumped back, looking at Logan's bruises wholly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Quinn looked at him, a smile over her face. Leaning in, she kissed his nose.


End file.
